This invention relates to locking systems of particular use in locking portable computers and similar devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a locking device for use in combination with a Kensington style or other projection lock to secure an object such as a computer system which is not specifically designed for use with a projection lock.
Portable computer systems have become very popular to both business travelers and users who simply prefer the flexibility provided by portable systems. Aside from the portable computer systems themselves, many types of accessories have been developed to increase the functionality and utility of portable computer systems. For example, many modular devices such as modular CD drives have been developed specifically for use with portable computer systems. These modular devices simply plug into modular receptacles built in the portable computer and may be readily removed and switched out for other devices. Also, docking stations have been developed for receiving a portable computer so that the portable computer may be used conveniently at a fixed location. These docking station/portable computer combinations provide many of the benefits of standard computer systems while allowing the portable computer to be removed for use out of the office.
Although such portable systems present many advantages, the portability and modular nature of these systems does raise security issues. In particular, portable computers and the modular components used in portable and other computer systems have been easy targets for thieves. To address security issues, many locking arrangements have been developed for securing a computer system and its various components in place. Computer system and accessory manufacturers, are also incorporating security features into their products and providing attachments and structures intended to accommodate a variety of locks. Docking stations have been developed with comprehensive locking arrangements which can be actuated to lock in place both the portable computer received in the station and other modular components. Once actuated, the locking arrangement can be fixed in place using a padlock or other type of lock. This allows a single lock to effectively secure an entire modular system.
A popular lock for use in securing electronic devices, commonly referred to as a Kensington lock, has been developed by Kensington Microware, Ltd. of San Mateo, Calif. Various embodiments of a Kensington lock are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,685, and the disclosure for this patent is incorporated herein by reference. A Kensington lock includes a locking projection which cooperates with a special receptacle feature on the device to be secured. The locking projection is mounted on a base which itself may be connected to a cable or chain that is secured at its opposite end. The receptacle feature on the device to be secured comprises a rectangular slot having preselected dimensions. The Kensington lock is used by first positioning the locking projection in the receptacle and then turning an end portion of the locking projection using a key for the lock. The turned end portion now misaligns with the slot and prevents the projection from being removed from the slot until turned back to the aligned position using the key for the lock. Many portable computer users prefer Kensington locks for their compact nature, portability, and ease of use.
A lock which uses one or more projections to cooperate with a specially sized opening will be referred to in this disclosure as a xe2x80x9cprojection lock.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9cprojection lockxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass Kensington locks and similar locking devices. The opening with which a projection lock is intended to cooperate may be referred to generally as a xe2x80x9cprojection lock receiver opening.xe2x80x9d
Portable computer and docking station manufacturers commonly provide structures or attachments on their products which accommodate different types of locks so as to give the customer a choice of security solutions. For example, a portable computer may include both a projection lock receiver opening and an opening for receiving a padlock. A problem arising in some instances, however, is that the projection lock receiver opening location may be so close to a system component that the installed projection lock blocks access to the component. As a result, the user is forced to remove the projection lock in order to gain full access to the blocked component. In order to avoid having to continually lock and unlock the system to gain the desired access, the user may abandon their projection lock and use an alternative device, such as a padlock to lock the computer system.
Another problem arises when a computer system does not include the special receiver opening required by a projection lock. In this case, the only alternative is to use a padlock rather than a projection lock.
Whether the projection lock is abandoned because the projection lock receiver opening is inconveniently located or because the receiver opening is not available at all, the user is forced to abandon what may be their preferred security device. This is particularly unsatisfactory in corporations that have standardized on a particular projection lock.
It is an object of the invention to provide a locking device for use in combination with a projection lock to secure an object that may not be specifically designed for use with a projection lock. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for securing a device with a projection lock.
A locking device according to the invention includes a first clip member and a second clip member, each including a clip base and jaw portion. The first clip member includes a first clip base, while the second clip member includes a second clip base. A first jaw extends outwardly from the first clip base whereas a second jaw extends outwardly from the second clip base.
The first and second clip members are connected together so that they may move with respect to each other between a closed position and an open position. Preferably, a coupling element such as a rivet connects the first and second clip members so that the clip members may pivot with respect to each other between the open and closed position. In the closed position, the first and second jaws cooperate to form a locking loop. The locking loop is adapted to fit through or in a feature such as a padlock receiving opening or other similar feature on an object to be secured. A feature on a device to be secured which cooperates with the locking loop according to the present invention will be referred to in this disclosure and the accompanying claims as a xe2x80x9clocking feature.xe2x80x9d
When the first and second clip members are moved to the open position, the first and second jaws are separated by an opening. This separation between jaws allows the jaws to be aligned with the locking feature on the device to be secured so that the jaws move into or through the locking feature when the clip members are moved to the closed position. A biasing element positioned between the first and second clip members preferably biases the first and second clip members to the closed position with the jaws closed together to form the locking loop.
The locking device includes a receiver arrangement located on the first and second clip bases. When the clip members are in the closed position, the receiver arrangement forms a projection lock receiver opening for receiving the projection portion of a projection lock, such as a Kensington lock for example. The projection portion received in the receiver arrangement secures the clip members in the closed position with the jaws forming the locking loop. Thus, the locking loop may be placed in or through a locking feature on an object and then a projection lock may be used on the locking device to secure the locking device on the object.
The preferred receiver arrangement includes a projection slot extending through the first clip base. The receiver arrangement also includes an interference receptacle formed on the second clip base. This interference receptacle is adapted to align with the projection slot when the first and second clip members are in the closed position. The aligned interference receptacle and the projection slot define the projection lock receiver opening for receiving a projection lock therein.
Moving the clip members to the open position causes the interference receptacle and the projection slot to move laterally out of alignment. However, when a projection portion of a projection lock is placed in the receiver arrangement, the projection portion extends through the projection slot and into the interference receptacle. This positioning prevents the interference receptacle from moving out of alignment with the projection slot, and thus prevents the first and second clip members from moving to the open position once the projection portion of the projection lock in place.
The locking device according to the invention allows a projection lock to be conveniently used to secure a device even if the device includes no built-in projection lock receiver opening, or if the projection lock receiver opening on the device is inconveniently located. A company may thus standardize on the projection lock solution without having to worry about incompatibility between projection locks and devices to be secured. Furthermore, the receiving arrangement according to the invention is portable from one security application to the next.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, considered along with the accompanying drawings.